


Time Out!

by missmichellebelle



Series: Purple Daisies [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-11
Updated: 2012-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-20 10:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmichellebelle/pseuds/missmichellebelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Because you and daddy always tell me I’m nice and, and I’m not s’posed to hit and when I hit you or daddy I get in trouble, so I gave myself a time-out because Miss Lacy didn’t."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Out!

"I’m home!"

Kurt shucks off his coat as he walks in through the door, hanging it in the closet as usual and slipping out of his shoes so he doesn’t trek New York all over their hardwood. It’s all very routine for him, except one thing is missing.

He’s unwinding his scarf as he heads into the living room and sees Blaine propped on the couch, pencil in his mouth and clacking away at his laptop, his feet—

"Feet off of my coffee table," Kurt says immediately, and Blaine snaps up, wincing when he bites the pencil out of surprise. He removes his feet, pushing his laptop to the couch and standing to kiss his husband hello.

"Sorry, I didn’t hear you come in. I was—"

"School stuff, I know. Don’t worry." Kurt kisses Blaine’s temple. “I do have a question for you, though. Where exactly is Daisy?"

Blaine sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Uh oh, what happened?"

"I don’t know. She was really quiet when I picked her up from preschool today, and when we got home she just went to her room and closed the door." Blaine crosses his arms and Kurt rubs his hand up and down Blaine’s bicep, soothingly.

"What happened when you tried to talk to her?" Kurt curls his hand around Blaine’s arm and begins to walk them towards the stairs.

"Nothing. She didn’t tell me to go away or leave her alone, but she wouldn’t tell me anything, either. Even when I asked her if she wanted to draw or paint or build a fort, she just said she didn’t feel like it."

Kurt frowns. He’s never heard of their daughter turning down the opportunity to build a fort before, especially at Blaine’s suggestion. Kurt never plans to admit it, but Blaine is a far superior fort builder than he is.

"Maybe she’s coming down with something," Kurt murmurs, his tone struck through with worry. They pause outside of Daisy’s door and Kurt knocks twice. “Daisy, sweetheart, can we come in?"

It’s only moments later before the door opens and they see Daisy, her hands hanging on the doorknob that she doesn’t even reach while standing up. Kurt can tell instantly that she’s not sick, if only because she’s staring up at them with the saddest eyes he’s ever seen.

"Well, are you going to invite us in?" Kurt asks gently. “I was under the impression that my daughter was an excellent hostess." Something lights in her eyes and she nods, moving out of the way. Her room is spotless, which is insanely unusual, especially considering the fact that she’s spent the last three hours in it by herself.

Kurt and Blaine settle onto her bed and she stares at them as if she’s unsure what to do. Kurt opens his arms and she hurries towards them, climbing into his lap and burrowing into his shirt. Kurt and Blaine share a look and Kurt even sees Blaine’s shoulders visibly relax.

"Daisy, are you okay?" She shakes her head. “Did something bad happen at school today?" A nod. “Was someone mean to you?" A shake again. " Did you get in trouble?" A slow, hesitant nod. Kurt looks over at Blaine, both of their faces drawn in worry.

"Dais," Blaine says, reaching over and rubbing her back. “It’s okay to get in trouble sometimes. I got in trouble today, too. Your dad came home and I had my feet on the coffee table." Kurt rolls his eyes fondly, but it does the trick; Daisy turns her face out of Kurt’s Oxford.

"People make mistakes, honey, and we learn from them. Why don’t you tell me and daddy what happened?"

Daisy pulls back a bit more and looks down, the way she does when she thinks she’s about to get in trouble.

"Today, Dusty was saying mean things to Andrew because Andrew was wearing purple and purple is my favoritest color and Andrew is the most nicest boy at school, so I pushed Dusty into the sandbox."

"Did Miss Lacy or any of the other teachers see?" Kurt asks gently, pushing some hair behind her ear. She shakes her head.

"Dusty said, he said he was gonna tell but he didn’t tell. And then Andrew was nice to me and I told him how my daddies wear purple and no one ever makes fun of my daddies, and if they did I would push them, too."

Blaine claps a hand over his mouth, but Kurt can tell by the way his eyes are crinkling that he’s smiling. He kisses the top of Daisy’s head.

"So if Dusty didn’t tell, how did you get in trouble?"

"Because you and daddy always tell me I’m nice and, and I’m not s’posed to hit and when I hit you or daddy I get in trouble, so I gave myself a time-out because Miss Lacy didn’t."

Kurt looks up at Blaine again, and for a moment they just look into each other’s eyes. It’s something they’ve perfected over their years of being together, the way the set of their eyebrows or tone of their eyes can mimic a conversation.

"I think you’ve had enough punishment for today." Blaine reaches over and grabs her knee, and Kurt shifts so that he can pick her up as he stands.

"In fact, I think it’s time for ice cream," Kurt says in a sing-song, and Daisy frowns at him.

"But dad, ice cream is for Friday nights," she says, very seriously.

"Well, sometimes ice cream happens when dad is in a good mood." He kisses her cheek and spins with her, and she laughs. It’s music to his ears, and he grins over at Blaine.

"Don’t get used to it, Dais. Dad is always so grumpy." Blaine makes an exaggerated sad face and Daisy giggles again.

"You know, Daisy, I think there’s only enough ice cream for you and me. Daddy will just have to watch us eat it."

"You are both so mean to me."


End file.
